


Water you waiting for?

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Humor, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, PWP, They fuck in a cave, don’t @ me demons, keith has a praise kink, meditating under a waterfall, new extreme sport: buttplug hiking, setting not important, trope bingo, which is good because shiro loves to tell him how good he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Tension poured from his neck and shoulders, carried away by the steady, unceasing drum of the water rolling down his back. The more he relaxed, the more deeply he felt each breath and the more in tune he felt with his body. It seemed as though Shiro had been right, the waterfall was exactly what he needed.The thought was short lived as a light splash drew his attention away from his breathing. Keith was determined to stay focused and not let an excited fish or a bird diving for an afternoon snack ruin what had been shaping up to be his first satisfying meditation session since he’d started.Shiro’s voice echoed in his head, a gentle reminder. “Everyone loses focus sometimes, Keith. It happens. Just take a deep breath and start again. It’s not a failure. You can do this.”Keith took Shiro’s words to heart and held them in his chest with the deepest breath he could manage. Ever so slowly, he released the air from his lungs and felt the tension ease away from his body again. In, hold. Out, hold. The steady flow of water thrummed against his skin. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths.





	Water you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> The "don't @ me demons" tag is specifically and exclusively referring to bottom Shiro related matters, please @ me about anything else lmao I desperately need attention

Keith peeled his sweaty shirt off and flung it unceremoniously onto a rock next to the riverbank. The four mile hike hadn’t been easy, to say the least, and he wasn’t looking forward to his return trip. He sat down and carefully unlaced his boots, holding his breath while he stuffed his socks into the toes. 

The soft, damp earth felt like heaven on his sore feet and he dawdled a few minutes, walking small circles around the rock he’d claimed. A fine mist sprang from the base of the falls just upstream, mingling with the dirt and sweat on his face. Jumping into the river would rid him of the uncomfortable, sticky feeling that clung to his skin, but the thought of hiking back down the mountain in wet pants seemed far from appealing. Keith knew he’d have to shuck them at some point or decide to risk waiting for them to dry all afternoon and having to rush down the trail before dusk. 

He was well off the beaten path and Shiro had assured him that he’d only ever seen his grandfather at this waterfall, which is why it was the perfect spot to practice his meditation. But the unlikelihood of being seen didn’t make undressing outside the safety of four walls any less awkward. As soon as the pants were resting on the rock next to his shirt, Keith realized he’d have the exact same issue with his boxers if they didn’t follow. 

  
With one last quick look around, Keith pulled his shorts down and off as quickly as he could, stuffing them inside of his pants, and took a running leap for the river. It wasn’t very deep and was quite chilly, sending shivers up Keith’s spine as his head breached the surface. He could stand on his tiptoes, but it was awkward and the bottom of the river was slimy with algae and other vegetation. 

The current was light and easy to swim against as he headed towards the falls. From the bank they’d seemed much smaller and Keith felt anxiety well up in his chest at the prospect of sitting under the pounding water, but he swallowed it down and swam toward the mist. 

Shiro had warned him of the sharp rocks surrounding the falls, so Keith slowed his pace as he approached. It was tricky and tiring, kicking forward with his feet and reaching out with a hand to pull himself forward and around the dangerous edges all while being blinded by the mist and deafened by the roar of falling water. 

He was gasping for breath as he finally managed to pull himself up and into the small cave behind the torrent. The stone floor was cool against his back, leeching the pain from his overworked shoulders. It took a few minutes for Keith to finally collect himself enough to carry on with his task. 

Keith’s problem with meditation wasn’t at all uncommon. He often felt himself get distracted and instead of recognizing that he’d let his mind wander and recentering himself to continue, he’d get frustrated and his thoughts would spiral even further, completely negating the deep inner calm he was supposed to be searching for. Shiro confessed he’d gone through the same thing, and his grandfather had brought him here, to this waterfall, to let the water drown out all distractions and help him focus. He’d sworn the difference was night and day and Keith absolutely had to try it before he gave up on meditation entirely. 

And because it was Shiro asking, Keith couldn’t bring himself to refuse. 

Shivering from the cold, Keith slowly approached the cascade and carefully settled himself onto an edge of rock that had been beaten flat in the widest part of the vast curtain of water. It was much colder under the mist than in the river or cave and the water surrounded him so entirely he almost felt like he was drowning. 

It took all of his strength and focus to stay calm, to keep himself from diving either forward or back, away from the onslaught of water. Keith folded his legs underneath himself and rested his hands gently on his knees, keeping his back as straight as he could manage under the deluge. If Shiro had been there, Keith was sure he’d be gently correcting bits and pieces of his posture, straightening his hips, tilting his chin just so. 

But Shiro wasn’t there; it was just Keith and the waterfall. 

The noise had seemed deafening at first, but the steady rhythm quickly grew somehow soothing. Keith closed his eyes against the spray and focused on his breathing, just as Shiro had taught him. It took him a moment to relax into the proper cadence. In, hold. Out, hold. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. 

Tension poured from his neck and shoulders, carried away by the steady, unceasing drum of the water rolling down his back. The more he relaxed, the more deeply he felt each breath and the more in tune he felt with his body. It seemed as though Shiro had been right, the waterfall was exactly what he needed. 

The thought was short lived as a light splash drew his attention away from his breathing. Keith was determined to stay focused and not let an excited fish or a bird diving for an afternoon snack ruin what had been shaping up to be his first satisfying meditation session since he’d started. 

Shiro’s voice echoed in his head, a gentle reminder. “Everyone loses focus sometimes, Keith. It happens. Just take a deep breath and start again. It’s not a failure. You can do this.” 

Keith took Shiro’s words to heart and held them in his chest with the deepest breath he could manage. Ever so slowly, he released the air from his lungs and felt the tension ease away from his body again. In, hold. Out, hold. The steady flow of water thrummed against his skin. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. 

Soon his mind wandered again at the sound of chirping almost too faint to hear over the roar of water, but this time Keith let the noise wash over him and returned to his breathing. A minute went by and then another, and still his breaths came in a steady rhythm. He didn’t let his triumph distract him. He kept breathing. 

Another splash, much closer than the last, threatened to wrench his eyes open, but he caught himself and began again. “Patience. Yields. Focus,” he said aloud, anchoring himself to the familiar mantra. 

A blast of cold air hit his back as the water parted and his eye slammed open as he felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder. Keith spun as quickly as he could on the slippery rock in such an awkward position, holding back a wince as his knee scraped against the stone. The mist obscured his vision and only the quick reaction of the hand sliding off his shoulder and clenching around his wrist kept Keith from tumbling into the rocky water a few feet below. 

The grip felt familiar and as his jackhammering heart slowed, Keith recognized the lopsided grin sheepishly greeting him from the other side of the water. 

“Sorry about that,” Shiro half-yelled over the crashing falls, though he didn’t sound particularly apologetic. “I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

Keith laughed and shook his head, stepping through the waterfall and back into the cave. The smirk on Shiro’s face had been clear in his voice, but seeing it still took his breath away. Shiro didn’t let go of his arm. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith huffed, more in amusement than the annoyance he was trying to feign. 

Shiro’s smirk melted into a smile and he reached out with his other hand to tuck a stray sodden lock of hair behind Keith’s ear. “I just wanted to see how the meditation was going. It looks like you’ve been doing really great without me, though.” 

Keith rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight off the blush that spread over his cheeks. “Yeah well,” he mumbled. “You were right. It’s easier here.” 

The hand on Keith’s arm squeezed lightly before dropping back to Shiro’s side. “Told you,” Shiro teased gently. “Come on, let’s get back to it.” 

He didn’t wait for Keith to respond before stepping through the falling water and taking a seat upon the rock. Keith sighed and joined him, folding his legs underneath of himself again just close enough to Shiro that they weren’t quite touching. 

The water roaring in his ears muted Keith’s distractions and his eyes slid shut against the mist once more. Having Shiro at his side made it easier to settle, made his tense muscles loosen faster than they had before, made it easier to focus on his breath. In, hold. Out, hold. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. 

Keith kept breathing in the same steady rhythm. He felt the water on his skin, the cool, crisp breeze blow through his hair, the rock under his legs, Shiro’s unwavering presence next to him. Keith felt connected to himself and to the world around him more profoundly than he’d ever been able to before. 

Time passed, but Keith couldn’t have said how long. A cool, metal hand lightly gripping his thigh brought him slowly out of his trance-like state. It took a moment for Keith to register it as Shiro’s hand, and longer still to remember where they were. 

Once he had Keith’s attention, Shiro stood wordlessly and made his way back into the cave. Keith followed after a moment of shaking out his stiff limbs. 

“You did amazing, Keith.” Shiro’s arms were around him before his eyes adjusted to the relative darkness and he melted into Shiro’s embrace. 

“Couldn’ta done it without you,” he protested weakly, letting his arms snake around Shiro’s waist. 

Shiro murmured, whether in appreciation or disagreement Keith wasn’t sure, and nuzzled his face against Keith’s wet hair. They held each other for a long moment, simply enjoying the warmth of being wrapped in each other’s arms after spending so long in the chill of the waterfall. 

Keith sighed and pressed the barest hint of a kiss against Shiro’s neck. “Should probably head back, don’t wanna hike down in the dark.” 

Shiro didn’t loosen his embrace and Keith could feel Shiro’s lips twitch against his hair before he spoke. “I brought a flashlight.” The husky edge to the simple statement left shivers running down Keith’s spine. 

“Yeah?” Keith asked playfully. “What else did you bring?” 

Shiro moved his hand squeeze Keith’s shoulder, pressing against him until Keith relaxed his arm so Shiro could guide it. Far from where he expected Shiro to lead his hand, he felt his fingers being trailed down the small of Shiro’s back until they landed on something even harder than the toned planes of Shiro’s muscles. Something metallic. 

Keith froze, tensing in disbelief. “Did you… are you…” He trailed off, unable to finish the question. 

Shiro leaned back far enough to stare down at him with a wicked grin. “I had complete faith in you and wanted to make sure I could reward you for your hard work.” 

Blood rushed to Keith’s face and decidedly lower as he pressed two fingers gently against the metal base, pushing it further into Shiro. Shiro groaned low in his throat and let his forehead rest against Keith’s. 

“Have you had this in the whole time?” Keith gripped the plug and started to slowly pull, not quite hard enough for it come free. 

A harsh, breathy hiss slipped through Shiro’s lips as he nodded. “I had to set a good example for you. Patience yields focus, after all.” 

Keith shook his head and pushed the plug back in as far as he could, shivering at the sounds he drew from Shiro. He closed the miniscule distance between them and caught Shiro’s mouth in bruising kiss that left them both panting and grinding their bare hips against each other. 

“You were so good today, Keith,” Shiro groaned against his mouth. 

The words went straight to Keith’s gut. “Yeah?” 

Shiro hummed his agreement. “So good. Your form was perfect.” He punctuated his commendation with another breathless kiss. “You’ve made such good progress. I’m so proud of you.” 

Keith’s eyes fluttered shut under the praise and his fingers gripped the toy’s base with intent. “Ready?” He paused until Shiro grunted his approval before pulling the metal free with a firm tug. 

Shiro’s knees wobbled and he leaned heavily on Keith to keep himself upright. Keith’s heart was racing, thundering against his ribs with all the force of the waterfall beside them.

“Where do you want me?” Shiro finally murmured, sucking the lobe of Keith’s ear between his teeth. 

“Don’t care,” Keith wasted no time in replying. 

Shiro dropped to his knees onto the unforgiving stone with little preamble and took Keith into his mouth. Keith’s gasp of surprise bled into a low moan and he tangled his fingers into Shiro’s hair. Shiro had only just settled on a familiar rhythm when Keith jerked his head away. 

“Already?” Shiro teased, craning his neck to stare up at Keith in amusement. 

Keith didn’t bother addressing the question. “Turn around,” he ordered.

Shiro pressed a kiss into Keith’s hipbone before complying, shuffling around on the hard, wet stone and presenting himself. The harsh clang of metal on rock echoed throughout the cave but the sound was quickly drowned by sharp exhalations. Keith didn’t hesitate as he knelt behind Shiro and slid himself inside. 

Tight, wet heat enveloped him and it took all of Keith’s strength to hold himself steady as he waited the agonizing few moments for Shiro to adjust. 

“So good,” Shiro all but purred. “You’re being so patient, Keith.” 

Shiro’s hips squirmed in front of him and Keith bit back a moan. He gripped Shiro’s shoulders and slowly withdrew until only the very tip was still inside. Shiro quivered around him, the only brief indication of his excited anticipation. Keith waited there, slowly counting his breaths. In, hold. Out, hold. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. 

“Please,” Shiro said, his soft voice almost too quiet to hear.

The edge of neediness in Shiro’s soft request lit a fire in Keith’s veins, but he took one more slow, deep breath before granting it. As his lungs emptied, his hips rocketed forward and back and soon the slap of wet skin on wet skin and guttural groans grew louder even than the thunder of the falls outside the cave.

“Yes,” Shiro panted. “That’s so good, you’re so good, Keith. So good.” The words bled together, tumbling out of his mouth in a disjointed chorus, driving Keith harder.

Both of their knees scraped against the rock, rubbing their skin raw as they moved together, faster and faster. Curses and praises and incoherent grunts reverberated around them, jumbling together to become white noise that clouded Keith’s mind and constricted his senses until his world narrowed to the points where their bodies were connected. 

A sharp gasp of Shiro’s name was all the warning Keith could manage before he tumbled over the edge, riding out the waves of pleasure and letting his hips stutter and falter until he slumped over Shiro’s back. They slowly lowered in a sticky, sweaty pile onto the stone floor, limply rolling until they ended up cradled in each other’s arms. 

After a few moments of rest, Shiro nudged Keith’s forehead with his lips, not quite leaving a kiss in their wake. “That was nice,” he murmured, barely holding in a yawn.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed softly, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s. 

They laid there, chilly but content, until a sudden thought struck Keith and he shattered the quiet serenity with a badly-stifled chuckle. Shiro leaned back and raised an eyebrow, but instead of granting him an answer to the silent question, the gesture pushed Keith into a full fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

“I can’t believe you hiked up a mountain with a buttplug in your ass,” Keith barely managed to choke out in between gasps of mirth. 

Shiro’s face flushed. “Hey, I didn’t see you complaining a few minutes ago!” 

Keith shook his head, finally catching his breath enough to reply. “It was really hot, Shiro. And weirdly thoughtful.” The reassurance seemed to assuage Shiro’s embarrassment and Keith was glad, for the moment. 

“Anyway, I probably won’t be trying that again, no matter how much fun it was. It was uh, well…” Shiro paused, meeting Keith’s eyes for a long moment. 

“Please don’t,” Keith begged quietly. 

“A real pain in the ass!” Shiro finished with a self-satisfied grin. 

“God,” Keith groaned. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

Shiro smiled and leaned over to kiss Keith properly before standing up on bruised, shaky legs. It was going to be a long hike back down the mountain for both of them, but nothing had ever been more worth it. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
